1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a therapeutic pillow, and more specifically, to an apparatus capable of elevating the lower torso of a female to help aid in conception.
2. Prior Art
Generally, pillows are made to support anatomical parts of a human being including the head, back, shoulders and tailbone. These devices are created to reduce the stress induced on these parts of the body and to relieve the tension in these parts of the body.
However, none of these pillows are configured in a manner so as to aid in helping increase the chances of conception. Pillows have always been adapted to support other parts of the body, such as the head and shoulders, for a more comforting sleep and to relieve stress. These pillows are not devised to support and incline the lower torso of a female body relative to her upper torso in the manner such as provided in the present invention.
There are, of course, other products in the market used to aid in conception, e.g., fertility pills, ovulation kits, etc., but none of these are directed towards the specific task of raising and supporting the lower torso of a female relative to the upper torso in order to help increase the chances of conception such as the present invention.
In view of the several disadvantages of prior conception aids and ordinary pillows, the present invention provides a therapeutic device to aid in conception. It is a purpose of the present invention to provide an apparatus for lifting and supporting the lower torso of the female during and after sexual intercourse to help increase the chances of conception. The specific inclined position achieved by the present invention provides for semen to travel efficiently from the vagina through the uterus and fallopian tubes to the ampullae of the fallopian tubes. This process is aided by the gravitational force the present invention brings to bear on the semen after ejaculating into the vagina and the opening the course the semen flows through.
Accordingly, an apparatus for supporting and raising the lower torso of a female is provided. The apparatus comprises a wedge section used to elevate and support the lower torso of the female that comprises a planar base and a planar top, which are connected by depending sides. The top of the wedge section is inclined relative to the base of the wedge section. An additional three-dimensional contoured member with bulbous sides and a restricted center may be connected to the top section, which provides for direct support of the buttocks, so the pudendum of the female is higher than and inclined relative to the upper torso of the female.
The apparatus preferably further comprises an oval support section that connects to the three-dimensional contoured member across its narrowed center to impart an additional lift to the pudendum.
Also provided is a method of supporting the lower torso of a female lying prone on her back in an elevated position. The method comprises elevating the lower torso and supporting the buttocks of a female with a therapeutic device designed and configured so the pudendum of the female is higher and inclined compared to her upper torso.
The method preferably further comprises imparting an additional lift to the pudendum using an oval support section that attaches to the therapeutic device.